Warframe Stories
by Fall2Glory
Summary: A series of small snippets to remind people on what makes a Warframe so terrifying or powerful in their own universe. These will take place at random points of the timeline
1. Valkyr

**I decided to post something on this site. This is my 1st fanfic, so please, be don't flame it for being bad, though I welcome criticism!**

Valkyr

Why?

Why did Alad V have to fuck with nature?

He got his hands on a Warframe. It was honestly beautiful, and looked feline. Well it did.

Alad V and a few other scientists started vivisecting it. I can still hear the screams. They reminded me of victims of the Infested.

It once looked like a proud creature, but now she-it looks half dead. Well, not my problem right now. Or so I thought.

The alarms went off. I saw some of my fellow Corpus running towards it's holding cell. One of them, my superior, stopped and told me "Hurry, or we'll lose the Frame!" I was stunned, it shouldn't of been able to escape

I started running myself, a shock baton readied. When I arrived, there was so much blood. All of it Corpus.

I readied my baton, not seeing the Frame. Then I heard a feral roar. It wasn't here, it was after a Hyena prototype.

How? How did it escape?

I don't know, but I had to recapture it. I saw he-it. It looked different, it's 'skin' was red and part of its mask was gone, replaced by some sort of material. It hasn't seen me yet.

I tried to sneak up on it, only for it to turn around, ethereal claws hitting something, but what? I just fell down, what did it- oh. I saw my body. I died when I realized that.

Don't fuck with a Frame. Don't fuck with the Valkyrie. Don't fuck with Valkyr.


	2. Mesa

**Honestly, I'm surprised that more the one person decided to favorite this. Well aside from being the second chapter I'll also start a poll soon for the next. Enjoy!**

Mesa

I hate this Twins forsaken planet. It's to lush and dirty. Honestly I prefer our ships.

The only reason I was stationed here was because there have been several sightings of some Warframe that the Twins want. Well, whatever will ensure our survival, I guess.

As always, I'm on camera duty, I'd prefer to be out there hunting them down.

I checked the camera again. Huh, static. Damned wildlife.

I grab a Grakata from the wall and head out. Seems I have to fix it. I opened the door to the outside, telling a few grunts to follow me.

When we reached where the camera was, well if the pieces on the floor were a good indicator to what's going on. I went to the nearest terminal and activated the alarms.

Behind me, I heard cries of surprise, before gunfire. We were under attack.

I got behind cover and opened fire at the target, definitely a Frame. Most likely female, her head was covered by some sort of yellow leather. We opened fire, she moved to cover.

I told one of the grunts to flank her while we kept suppressing fire.

We would've won too, if his gun didn't malfunction and he got shot. Damn.

Reinforcements came and we waited for her to pop out. She did, but she had some sort of weird revolver of some sort. We started firing and she started side stepping shots, some of the soldiers weapons malfunctioned, they died quickly, but more and more guns were malfunctioning.

Oh. Shit.

I realized too late, that was her doing. My brains painted the wall before I even registered that my gun stopped


	3. Saryn

**Well, I decided to write something from the POV of an Infested, so this chapter is both short and might seem weird. So Enjoy... Hopefully it's good.**

We must feed.

We must devour.

We must unite.

We hunt. We kill. We unify.

We have for years.

We existed since the Orokin [KILLERS] created the first Warframe [MONSTER]. We hunted and spread to give all one mind. Corpus [TECH-PEST, Grineer [FILTH, it won't matter, we must spread.

On Earth [Once Home] we are hunting a lone Frame [MONSTER]. We surrounded it, we hope to convert it.

This one seems to have a purple face and and body. It's head is almost cat-like.

We were going to win, but something happened. We were being poisoned, strange fungi growing on us. It spread to infect us and kill us.

We tried to swarm the Frame [BEAST, but it pulled some sort of blade. It cut through us with ease. We tried to control it.

We couldn't. If we got close, it would cut us.

Then, it did something. We were all quickly infected by some sort of Miasma and killed.

This Frame [Monster]. It was Poison [Saryn]. It killed us [Infested].


	4. Nekros

**Hello once again, and thanks for reading more of this story... for whatever reason. Well anyway, 2 things I want to mention, but I'll mention them at the end. Enjoy!**

Nekros

Today has been a terrifying, no horrifying day. It was supposed to be a simple guard duty. Watch the prisoner! But then an army of the fucking Damned walked in, led by some Grim Reaper looking Warframe.

Ugh I really hate today. How did this even happen? It's like he led them on some sort of chase and then killed them all. No alarms, no warnings, nothing. It's like some sort of Phantom with how hidden it has been.

This thing is a true monster. I ran to the alarms while my remaining allies held them back. When I heard the alarms go off, I smiled and started firing into the horde of what would be zombies.

Reinforcements would be here soon and the prisoner would be executed, just survive. That's all I had to do, survive.

As more and more soldiers around me fell, I realized something horrible. They came back, but they started firing at us.

As more died I realized something. This Frame we've been warned about. Dying is just what it wants us to do. Only to raise an army

As a bullet had hit my skull, I had only one thought. That's the monster that even it's own kind fears, that's Nekros.

I was dead, but how was I moving? Why was I killing… wait who were those people. Doesn't matter, I must serve my master.

I killed so many enemies, but for whatever reason they seemed scared. Why were they scared, I was always against them. But, they say things I don't understand.

Lord Nekros will rule all. He is the one who can ensure our survival. When we're no longer need we'll be free!

Then I died again.

 **As you may or may not know, I've started another story. It's an SYOC for Warframe. The only reason why it's a crossover with TDI is so I can make references here and there and it's kinda also going to be similar in a comedy aspect. I encourage everyone to check it out and to send in a character.** **Anyway, on an unrelated note a put up a Poll to see what everyone would want to see for the next Frame... that is all!**


	5. Limbo

Space and time tend to exist along side each other.

One the Orokin have mastered to travel great distances.

The other is what eventually doomed the Orokin.

However, one of the Orokin's earliest creations had the power to not only travel between two planes of existence and drag others into it. But this same creation could also stop time.

Limbo is a frame that the Grineer feared was coming for them. Sensors had picked up on its location, but any squad sent to handle him were quickly killed in just a second.

He was getting closer to the commander of this sector. They had to defeat it otherwise they were screwed.

The last of their forces were all concentrated outside the door, when he appeared in front of them, they opened fire.

The bullets passed through the Frame, but no damage was sustained. Suddenly, the world changed for the Grineer. It looked the same, but it was all a different color. Most of them were killed upon transit to this plane of existence.

The remaining ones saw Limbo flourish, when suddenly everything died.

Limbo exited his own Limbo world. And calmly walked in and killed the last Grineer on the ship.

 **(Well I decided to try something new and instead of having it be 1st person from the enemies view I decided to try a little 3rd Person to see how this went. Please tell me what you think and what I should improve on... I honestly am pretty bad at writing)**


End file.
